wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara Ziemia/I/III
Mataret, odzyskawszy przytomność, nie umiał sobie, przez długi czas zdać sprawy z tego, co się z nim stało właściwie i gdzie się znajduje. Przecierał oczy kilkakrotnie, niepewny, czy to istotnie ciemność nieprzenikniona go otacza, czy też powieki ma jeszcze zamknięte. Przypomniawszy sobie, że jest w wozie, który pędził z Księżyca na Ziemię, usiłował bezskutecznie zapalić światło elektryczne. Naprzód długo nie mógł znaleźć guzika — w wozie było dziwnie wszystko poprzewracane, a gdy go wreszcie wyszukał, na próżno naciskał palcem. W przewodach coś się widocznie zepsuło: noc nie ustępowała. Począł w ciemności wołać na Rodę. Przez długi czas nikt nie odpowiadał, aż wreszcie posłyszał stęknięcie, które mu dało przynajmniej znać, że towarzysz jego żyje. Po omacku posunął się w stronę, skąd głos go dochodził. Trudno mu się było orientować w położeniu. Przez cały czas podróży wóz własnym ciężarem pod wpływem przyciągania — naprzód Księżyca, a potem Ziemi — tak się obracał, że podłogę jego zawsze mieli pod nogami, teraz Mataret, posuwając się, zauważył, że pełza po wklęsłej ścianie pocisku. Znalazł mistrza i wstrząsnął nim za ramię. — Żyjesz? — Żyję jeszcze. — Nie jesteś ranny? — Nie wiem. Zawrót mam w głowie. Boli mnie całe ciało. I ciężko, tak ciężko straszliwie... Mataret czuł to sam, mogąc się zaledwie z największym wysiłkiem poruszać. — Co się to stało? — zapytał po chwili. — Nie wiem. — Byliśmy już blisko Ziemi, Widziałem, jak wiruje... Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? — Nie wiem. Może to my przelatywaliśmy ponad nią! Minęliśmy Ziemię teraz widocznie i pędzimy znów w przestrzeni dalej, w cieniu jej pogrążeni. — Czy uważasz jednak, że wóz przybrał dziwne jakieś położenie? Chodzimy po ścianie. — Cóż mnie to obchodzi? Wszystko jedno. Tak czy owak — śmierć nas czeka nieuchronna — na ścianie czy na powale... Mataret zamilkł, przyznając w duszy słuszność mistrzowi. Wyciągnął się na wznak i przymknął oczy, poddając się ogarniającej go z wolna senności, co przychodziła nań snadź jako zapowiedź zbliżającej się śmierci. Nie usnął jednak. Majaczyły mu się tylko w jakimś na wpół przytomnym marzeniu księżycowe szerokie równiny i miasto przy Ciepłych Stawach nad brzegiem morza położone... Lud niby widział skądś wracający, z uroczystości jakiejś, od stopni świątyni, na których stał człowiek wyniosły, Zwycięzcą na Księżycu nazwany — i patrzył nań szyderczymi oczyma. Zawołał nawet na niego po imieniu. Raz i drugi. Rozwarł oczy. Rzeczywiście wołano go. — Roda?... — Czy śpisz? — Nie, nie śpię. Zwycięzca... — Do licha ze Zwycięzcą. Krzyczę na ciebie już pół godziny. Wytrzeszcz ślepia! — Blask! — Tak jest. Jaśniej się robi. Co to jest? Mataret dźwignął się i usiadł, zadzierając głowę ku górze. Istotnie okrągłe okno boczne, przy tym położeniu wozu do góry teraz zwrócone, szarzało z wolna jaśniejszą plamą na tle ciemności. — Dzień się robi — szepnął. — Nie rozumiem — rzekł Roda. — Dotąd przechodziliśmy z światła w ciemność i na odwrót bezpośrednio, w jednym momencie... W tej chwili ze zwiększającą się nagle jasnością szelest jakiś suchy doleciał ich uszu — pierwszy odgłos, który od czasu odlotu z Księżyca z zewnątrz ich dochodził. — Jesteśmy na Ziemi! — krzyknął Mataret. — Z czego się cieszysz? Ale on już nie słuchał. Walcząc z nieznośnym ciężarem własnego ciała, wydrapał się bliżej ku oknu, ponad którym przesuwały się jak gdyby tumany piasku, gęstniejące czasem tak, że mrok znowu gruby zalegał wnętrze wozu. Mataret patrzył, nie rozumiejąc tego wszystkiego. W pewnej chwili przymknął oczy, niespodziewanym jaskrawym blaskiem uderzone. Piasek znikł i słońce oślepiające padło na okrągłą szybę. Słychać było wyraźnie świst wichru, przewalającego się po świecie. Kiedy znowu powieki rozwarł, jasno było dokoła — przez okno przeglądało w górze niebo ciemnobłękitne, powietrzem malowane, nie czarne bynajmniej jak dotąd, kiedy, przez przestrzeń międzygwiezdną przelatywali. — Jesteśmy na Ziemi — powtórzył Mataret z przekonaniem i począł odkręcać śruby, zamykające wyjście z ich długotrwałego więzienia. Nieraźno szła mu robota. Wszystko ciężkim mu się nadmiernie wydawało, a członki obezwładnione, leniwe nużyły się szybko, tak że co chwila musiał odpoczywać. Gdy wreszcie ostatnie śruby z brzękiem w dół opadły i świeży powiew przez okno otwarte w twarz go naraz uderzył, zachwiał się, powietrzem pijany i zmęczony trudem, nie mogąc zrazu w braku sił na świat się wydobyć. Po dłuższym odpoczynku dopiero wrócił do równowagi i chwyciwszy się rękoma za obrzeże okna, dźwignął głowę, a potem i całe ciało na zewnątrz. Roda cisnął się już za nim i wysuwał dużą rozczochraną czaszkę z wozu. Patrzyli długo obaj w milczeniu. — A nie mówiłem, że Ziemia jest niezamieszkana! — ozwał się wreszcie Roda. Przed nimi — dokoła — jak okiem zasięgnąć ciągnęła się roztocz piasku, żółta, w garby niby fale pogięta, jarkim rozżarzonym słońcem spalona. Wóz ich, zlatując na Ziemię, wpadł był w wydmę olbrzymią, z której go ustający teraz właśnie wiatr pustynny wygrzebał. Mataret nie odpowiadał na słowa Rody. Patrzył szeroko rozwartymi oczyma i porządkował w duszy dziwne wrażenia. Wszystko naokół niego było ciche, martwe, nieruchome; trudno mu było uwierzyć, że to jest ta sama Ziemia, którą widział był, zda się, przed chwilą w szalonym wirze mknącą pod swymi stopami... Przecierał oczy i zbierał myśli rozpierzchłe — niepewny, czy śni teraz, czy się też ze snu niepojętego zbudził? Chwilami lęk go ogarniał nerwowy, którego przyczyny sam zgoła nie znał. Drżał wtenczas febrycznie od stóp do głów z okropnym, szalonym pragnieniem w sercu, aby to wszystko, co zaszło, ta podróż i ta Ziemia — okazały się jeno sennym majakiem... Starał się zapanować nad sobą i myśleć przytomnie. Wreszcie poczuł, że głód mu zaczyna dokuczać. Wrócił do wozu i wydobył stamtąd resztę wody w miechu z nieprzepuszczalnej błony i szczupłe zapasy pozostałej jeszcze żywności. Zwrócił się do Rody: — Jedz! Mistrz wzruszył ramionami. — Właściwie nie wiadomo po co mam jeść i życie o kilka godzin przedłużać. Mimo to rzucił się łapczywie na zapasy, aż go Mataret musiał powstrzymać uwagą, że żywności należy oszczędzać. — Po co? — warknął Roda. — Głodny jestem. Zjem, co mam do zjedzenia, i powieszę się na czubku tego wozu przeklętego! Mataret, nie słuchając, ładował w worek resztę pożywienia i wynosił z wozu różne łatwe do zabrania drobne przedmioty, które mogły się przydać. Wreszcie, gdy związał wszystko razem, próbował zarzucić tobołek na plecy, ale spostrzegł, że się przeliczył że swymi siłami, nie pamiętając o sześciokrotnie zwiększonej wadze na Ziemi. Rad nierad wyrzucił tedy wszystko, bez czego tylko można się było obejść, a resztę podzielił na dwa węzełki. — Bierz — rzekł do Rody, wskazując jeden z nich — i pójdź. — Dokąd? — Gdziekolwiek. Pójdziemy przed siebie. — To nie ma zgoła celu. Mnie jest wszystko jedno, w którym punkcie tej płaszczyzny przestrzeni zginę. — Gdy Ziemia przelatywała pod nami, wirując, widziałem morze i kraje jakieś, zda mi się, zielone. Może dotrzemy do okolicy, gdzie się da żyć. Roda, mrucząc niechętnie, zarzucił tobołek na ramię i ruszył za Mataretem. Szli na wschód słońca, grzęznąc w piasku, obezwładnieni upałem i zbyt gęstym dla ich księżycowych płuc powietrzem Ziemi, a nade wszystko wagą ciał własnych, które — drobne i niepozorne — wydawały im się, jak gdyby naraz w ołów były zamienione. Odpoczywali co kilkadziesiąt kroków, ocierając znojny pot z czoła. Na przystankach Roda, korzystając z każdego zauważonego szczegółu, dowodził w dalszym ciągu, że Ziemia nie jest zamieszkana i w ogóle nie może być zamieszkana przez żadne istoty. — Pomyśl — mówił — ten ciężar tłoczący! Któreż stworzenie znieść go zdoła przez dłuższy czas! — Jeśliby tu jednak ludzie byli więksi i silniejsi od nas, jak na przykład Zwycięzca? — Nie pleć głupstw! Gdyby tu ludzie byli więksi, ważyliby jeszcze więcej i nie mogliby, się już zgoła poruszać. — A jednak... — Nie przerywaj, kiedy ja mówię! — oburzył się Roda. — Ja nie rozprawiam z tobą, ale ci powiadam jeno pewne rzeczy, o których wiem. Ty słuchaj i ucz się. Mataret wzruszył ramionami i podjąwszy swój tobołek, puścił się znowu naprzód w milczeniu. Mistrz postępował za nim, nie przestając dowodzić zdyszanym głosem prawdziwości swego zdania. — Zdechniemy jak psy — powtarzał. — Tu nie ma, mówię, żadnej żywej istoty. — Więc my będziemy pierwszymi — wtrącił Mataret — cała Ziemia będzie do nas należała. — Dużo ci przyjdzie z tego! Piasek i woda, którąśmy z góry widzieli, jeżeli to jest woda w ogóle, a nie jakiś, na szkliwo ścięty kamień... Mataret tymczasem przystanął i patrzył przed siebie z zajęciem. — Widzisz! — rzekł po chwili, rękę wyciągając. — Co? — Nie wiem, co to jest... Pójdźmy bliżej. Po kilkudziesięciu krokach, mając już twardszy, skalisty grunt pod nogami, mogli rozróżnić wyraźnie linię jakąś, drogę ich przecinającą i biegnącą w obie strony gdzieś w nieskończoność. Gdy podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli sztabę żelazną, metalowymi kozłami nieco nad poziom wzniesioną, która, jak okiem zasięgnąć, przekrawała pustynny kraj od końca do końca. — Co to jest? — szeptał Roda zdumiony. — Tu jednak muszą być jakieś żywe istoty — odezwał się Mataret. — Ta dziwna rzecz zda się być ręką ludzką zrobiona. — Nie ludzką! Nie ludzką! Ostatecznie... może istotnie jakieś życie tutaj jest; ale ludzi nie ma na Ziemi! To pewna, przekonasz się... Po cóż by zresztą człowiek rozumny taką rzecz robił; marnował tyle żelaza nie wiadomo na co? — Więc któż Ziemię zamieszkuje? — Bo ja wiem kto? Jakiś rodzaj istot... — Szernowie — bąknął przez zęby Mataret i obaj poczuli, jak dreszcz przeszedł ich członki na samo wspomnienie straszliwych księżycowych pierwobylców. Oglądali zagadkową szynę z zajęciem, która tymczasem od pewnej już chwili poczęła z lekka dzwonić; naraz!... Odskoczyli obaj w tył z przestrachem. Potwór jakiś olbrzymi, lśniący, ze spłaszczoną głową, przeleciał z hukiem po szynie w pędzie tak straszliwym, że nim mieli czas oprzytomnieć, on już był daleko. Patrzyli z lękiem a zdumieniem, nie śmiejąc nawet myśleć, co by to było właściwie? Po dłuższym czasie dopiero ozwał się pierwszy Mataret, poglądając nieufnie w stronę, w której zniknęło zjawisko. — Jakiś zwierz ziemski... — Ładna rzecz — mruknął Roda — jeśli tu takie potwory żyją. Przecież to miało ze sto kroków długości albo i więcej. A mknęło jak wicher. Czy nie zauważyłeś nóg? — Nie. Spostrzegłem tylko wzdłuż całego ciała aż do ogona szereg ócz, które wyglądały jak okna... Mnie się jednak zdaje, że się to posuwało na kołach. Może to nie potwór, ale wóz jakiś dziwny? — Głupiś. Gdzieżby wóz mógł pędzić tak szybko przez nic zgoła nie ciągniony? — A nasz kto ciągnął przez przestworza? — wtrącił Mataret. — Może na Ziemi taki zwyczaj Roda zamyślił się na chwilę. — Nie, to niemożliwe. Po jednej, tak gładkiej sztabie wóz nie mógłby biec, przewróciłby się niewątpliwie. — To prawda — przyświadczył Mataret. Przesunęli się chyłkiem między kozłami pod szyną, poglądając na nią nieufnie, i szli znowu dalej z troską i niepokojem w sercach. Obcymi się czuli na tej Ziemi, która, wedle zwalczanej przez nich na Księżycu legendy, miała być pono kolebką ludzi pierwotną, a im się wydała straszną i pustą. Roda, nużąc się szybciej od towarzysza, przystawał co chwila i skarżył się na nieznośny upał, który, chociaż nie dochodził księżycowych żarów w południe, dotkliwszym im się wydał w gęstym ziemskim powietrzu. Naokół zaś, wśród żółtej piasku roztoczy — nigdzie cienia nie było. Jeno tam gdzieś daleko przed nimi majaczyły skały jakieś o dziwnych kształtach, w oślepiającym słońcu aż białe, a pośród nich coś, jakby olbrzymie pióropusze strzępiaste na wysokich, z lekka wygiętych słupach. Dążyli tedy ku owym skałom, resztę sił wytężając w nadziei, że chłodu trochę znajdą pod nimi, gdy naraz zwróciły ich uwagę cienie jakieś przemykające przed ich oczyma szybko po piasku. Roda odwrócił się pierwszy i dostrzegł na niebie, między sobą a słońcem, niby stado ptaków potwornych o szerokich białych skrzydłach i spłaszczonych ogonach. Mataret zauważył u niektórych, bliżej lecących, że zamiast nóg miały koła pod sobą, a posuwały się w powietrzu chyżo, nie poruszając rozpiętymi skrzydłami. Natomiast przed głową ich, niewyraźnie się od ciała odcinającą, szedł jakiś wir, który zaledwie z trudnością można było okiem złapać. Zniknęły rychło w stronie, ku której i pierwszy potwór błyszczący był podążył. — Na Ziemi wszystko jest straszne — wyszeptał Roda zmartwiałymi usty. Mataret nie odpowiadał. Gdy patrzył za ptakami, uderzyło go położenie słońca na firmamencie. Stało już nisko i poczynało różowieć, za śreżogę jakąś złotawą zachodząc. — Jak dawno temu, gdyśmy wyszli z wozu? — spytał po chwili. — Bo ja wiem? może cztery, może pięć albo sześć godzin... — Słońce stało wówczas w zenicie? — Tak. Mataret wyciągnął rękę ku zachodowi. — Patrz, już się skłania. To niepojęte po prostu. Czyżby tak szybko przebiegło po niebie? W pierwszej chwili i mistrz nie umiał sobie zdać sprawy z tego dziwnego dlań zjawiska. Przeraził się znów strasznie i patrzył osłupiałymi oczyma na słońce, które snadź oszalało, przebiegłszy w sześciu godzinach połowę niebieskiego sklepienia, podczas gdy na Księżycu zużywa na to godzin kilkadziesiąt. Ale wnet uśmiech rozjaśnił jego szerokie usta. — Mataret! — ozwał się — czyż ty już naprawdę nic nie wiesz z tego, czegom ja was w Bractwie Prawdy nauczał? Łysy uczeń spojrzał z pytaniem na mistrza. — Przecież — ciągnął dalej Roda — dni na Ziemi są krótkie i tylko dwadzieścia cztery naszych godzin wynoszą, a zatem... — A prawda, prawda. Mimo to uspokojenie patrzyli obaj z podziwem na słońce, mknące w oczach po niebie, jak im się zdawało. — Za godzinę gotowa być noc — szepnął Mataret — Przekleństwo! — syknął mistrz, zapominając o tym, co sam przed chwilą mówił — przekleństwo! Trzysta pięćdziesiąt godzin ciemności i mrozu. I cóż my zrobimy? Me trzeba nam było wozu opuszczać... Teraz Mataret pierwszy połapał się w nowych warunkach. — Dwadzieścia cztery, a nawet tylko dwanaście godzin ciemności, przecież to Ziemia. — A prawda, prawda! — rzekł Roda z kolei. — Jednak to dziwne — dodał po chwili — bardzo dziwne. W każdym razie mróz nam pewno dobrze dokuczy, nim słońce wzejdzie. Chociaż nie wiem, jak będzie ze śniegiem? U nas, to jest na Księżycu, spada śnieg dopiero w dwadzieścia lub trzydzieści godzin po zachodzie słońca, a tu będzie już dzień nowy. — Może tutaj śnieg rychlej spada? Rozmawiając, posuwali się wciąż naprzód. Upał dnia ustawał nieco, a i oni już trochę przywykli do zwiększonego ciężaru swych ciał, tak że szło im się cokolwiek raźniej. Skały były już blisko. Pod nogami wyglądał tu i ówdzie z piasku calec granitowy, w którego szczelinach trafiała się czasem nikła jakaś i pożółkła trawka. Stawali wtedy obaj nad nią i oglądali długo, starając się z tego źdźbła marnego wywnioskować, jak może bujniejsza roślinność na Ziemi wyglądać, o ile istnieje w ogóle. Słońce właśnie zaszło i dwaj księżyczanie, do skał dotarłszy, szukali legowiska na noc, gdy w gęstniejącym szybko mroku uderzyła ich oczy olbrzymia jakaś postać kamienna, na poły ludzka, zwierzęca na poły. Ciało tego potwora, ze wszystkich znanych im istot, najwięcej jeszcze przypominało psa, który jako jedyne czworonożne zwierzę chował się wśród ludzi na Księżycu, jeno okrąglejsze było i więcej muskularne, a na wzniesionej szyi człowieczą dźwigało głowę. — Tutaj są myślące istoty na Ziemi, jak my, ludzie albo szernowie — zagadnął po pewnym czasie niemego podziwu Mataret — kiedy umieją robić takie rzeczy z kamienia. — Jeśli jednak tak wyglądają! — dorzucił Roda, wskazując ręką nieruchomego potwora... Straszno im było i smutno niewypowiedzianie. Wyszukali sobie kryjówkę w szczelinie skały, o ile możności jak najdalej od niesamowitego posągu, i robili przygotowania, aby się jakoś zabezpieczyć przed spodziewanym mrozem nocnym, kiedy wschodnia część nieba poczęła się zwolna złocić i pokrywać jasną łuną, gwiazdy rozbłysłe zaćmiewającą — aż wreszcie wypłynęła z niej kula jakaś ogromna, czerwona, świetlista. Było to dziwne i niepojęte, jak wszystko, co ich w tym — najkrótszym w ich życiu — dniu spotkało. Kula tymczasem, jak gdyby bania światłem napełniona, wznosiła się w górę, wydając się coraz mniejszą, ale i coraz jaśniejszą zarazem. Cień pierzchał — łagodny, srebrny obrzask lśnił się na piaskach i skałach, nadając pozór życia straszliwemu potworowi z kamienia. — Co to za gwiazda może być? Roda szukał długo w myśli, aż wreszcie potrząsnął głową przecząco. — Nie znam tej gwiazdy — rzekł, patrząc na Księżyc, z którego właśnie przed kilku godzinami przybyli. Ale Mataretowi przypomniał się nagle widok, jaki miał z okna wozu, pędząc w przestworzu — a chociaż tamto, z bliska widziane, większe było i raniej jasne,. to jednak — pewne podobieństwo... — Księżyc! — zawołał. — Księżyc... Patrzyli obaj ze straszną, żrącą tęsknotą w biednych sercach na tę płynącą spokojnie po niebie niepowrotnie straconą ojczyznę swoją. 1,03